Zenistar
The Zenistar is a flaming war axe obtained through the Daily Tribute system. Its secondary attack ejects a disc that deals damage over time for a duration based on the current Combo Multiplier. Acquisition *The Zenistar is exclusive to the Daily Tribute system. It will become available every 200 days, beginning at day 100, until chosen as the Milestone reward. It comes with a free weapon slot and pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. **With (which introduced the Daily Tribute system) releasing on December 3, 2015, this weapon first became available on September 26, 2016. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily and damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Cloned Flesh, Infested, and Infested Flesh. *High damage – effective against shields. *Second highest status chance of all heavy blades, behind . **Can reach 100% status chance with , , , and . *Heavy Attack releases a floating disc that deals on contact and then releases a explosion. The disc stays in place and radiates a damaging aura with a base duration of 10 seconds and scales with Combo Multiplier. *Stance slot has a polarity, matches . *Innate polarity. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Proto Shields. *No – less effective against armor. **Damage cannot be increased with mods. *Low critical chance. *Second slowest attack speed of all heavy blades, after . Notes *It is advised not to dispose of the Zenistar as there is no way to reobtain it. *Performing a heavy attack with the Zenistar equipped launches the disc a distance of 9 meters in the direction of the reticle. Whilst the disc is a projectile, it will deal 75 damage on contact and 350 damage when it explodes. Once it lands, it projects an aura with a 4''' meter radius, dealing '''50 damage with 50% status chance every 0.8 seconds. **The disc has a base duration of 10 seconds, which scales with the player's Combo Multiplier. **The disc can be retrieved prematurely by performing another heavy attack, or getting far enough away from where it is planted (around 100 meters away). ***Launching or retrieving the disc will alert nearby enemies, though the radius is very small (around 10 meters). **When launching the disc into water, the disc will not bounce and stops immediately. **Regardless of the rotational position of the disc, the flames will always be horizontal. **Elemental mods will affect the disc's damage as normal, creating combination elements such as or . damage is added last unless a Heat mod is added. ***While the disc is out and if a heat mod is not added, but another element is, then the standard attacks will gain that element instead of the combination one, allowing for unique combinations such as on AoE and on standard attacks (along with the regular physical damage). *Mods/abilities/etc. that will work with the disc: **The disc's radius is affected by (Primed) and Riven Mod Range Stats. **Status chance of the aura is affected by status mods. **The attack speed of the disc's aura is affected by bonuses such as (Primed) , , and Speed. ***Despite the disc's ability to trigger , its attack speed is not affected by Berserker, only the handle can benefit from it. **The disc will apply the damage multiplier from Stealth Attacks. ***Hydroid's and 's count as being invisible from enemies, allowing the Zenistar to deal bonus damage. **Kills done by the disc will add time to Valkyr's augment. **Damage buffs such as 's will only affect the disc's damage for as long as the buff is active. **As with almost all projectiles, the disc will be attracted to 's if the disc makes contact with the bubble at any time after which it has been launched. The disc will then proceed to circle around the inside of the bubble's circumference until either Magnetize expires or the disc expires (whichever comes first), affecting enemies radially as the disc moves. It is currently unknown whether this is by design or an unintentional bug, and may only be seen visually by the casting Mag user. **The disc's aura effect will damage Nullifier Crewman bubbles. ** 's fully works with the disc, though due to it bouncing off objects it may be difficult to control in some areas. ** does affect the disc's damage output. **Mirage's Hall of Mirrors holograms will throw up to 4 additional discs that will expire, should the ability end before the main disk expires. ** and the Gladiator mod set buff will affect the disk's aura. **Both and 's extra critical chance on heavy attack will affect the aura. *Mods/abilities/etc. that won't work with the disc: ** will only heal the player while the heavy attack animation is playing when retrieving the disk. **Recurring damage via the disc's aura is unable to proc . **The disc will not count hits towards the combo meter and the disc's damage does not benefit from combo damage multiplier. **The disc will not add time to allies affected by Valkyr's augment, however the blade itself will. **The initial 9 meter launch distance will not be affected by . ** bonus melee damage does not affect Zenistar's disc. ** does not affect the damage of the disk's aura, however it does increase the damage on contact and explosion of the disk. Trivia *The Zenistar's name likely stems from zenith, whereas its design is inspired by a sundial. *The Zenistar is the first weapon in Warframe that changes its damage distribution: in this case heat is replaced by physical damage of the same amount when the disc is discharged from the weapon. This allows the weapon to be made for pure elemental builds (with the disc on) or have the ability to deal physical damage (like heavy slash procs) with the disc ejected. *The console version of the Zenistar had different stats upon release, being identical to those of the 's (with innate damage instead of physical damage), but couldn't launch its disc, similar to how the couldn't launch its magazine when it was released on consoles. *Despite being a heavy blade, the Zenistar is held like a hammer by the Warframe. Bugs *Sometimes the disc stays inside the Zenistar even when the disc has launched. This is only a visual bug and does not affect the weapon in any case. *Enemies who are dealt bonus stealth damage when in or may continue to receive this bonus damage even when leaving the ability. This is especially true when it is built for blast damage, for whatever reason. *Sometimes attempting to throw the disc will result in the disc not being ejected from the handle. Swapping to a different weapon and then swapping back might fix the issue. *When the Dominion Blade Skin is equipped on the Zenistar, the blade will appear to be extremely large. While this was unintentional, the developers have stated that they like it, so it is unlikely to change. Media DiscSwordCodex.png|Zenistar in Codex. Hydroid's Puddle Of Death Exploit Patch History *Damage increased from 130 Heat to 298 (80 Impact, 68 Slash, and 150 Heat). *Range increased from 1 to 2.6. *Status Chance increased from 25% to 30%. *Critical Chance increased from 5% to 10%. *Slam Attack increased from 260 to 894. *Slide Attack increased from 260 to 596. *Zenistar's disc Duration is now a base of 10 seconds and is increased by the Combo Multiplier. *Parry Angle set to 55. *Follow Through increased from 0.2 to 0.6. *Fixed the Zenistar disc not deploying when using the Mortier Heavy Blade Skin. *Fixed (for real this time) attaining free health by channeling as enemies pass through the Zenistar’s charge disc with Life Strike equipped. *Fixed attaining free health by channeling as enemies pass through the Zenistar's charge disc with Life Strike equipped. *Fixed Limbo being able to damage enemies while remaining invincible in the Rift with the Zenistar charge attack. *Fixed the Zenistar's charge disc range FX not increasing in size when equipping melee range Mods (i.e. Primed Reach). *Added a buff-icon and timer for the Zenistar's disc projectile. *Fixed the Zenistar's disc returning to AFK/dead players. *Added to the Daily Tribute rewards. }} See Also * , the sidearm counterpart. * , the primary counterpart. es:Zenistar fr:Zenistar Category:Heavy Blade Category:Daily Tribute Rewards Category:Tenno Category:Melee Weapons Category:Heat Damage Category:Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Update 19